La tragica historia de Serena
by Aru Lawlieth
Summary: varias parejas, lios y enredos. FrUKUS principal con la secundaria de GreciaxNyo!JaponxTurquia. Universo Alternativo. Nombres humanos. Multichapter y posibles futuras escenas de sexo. Yaoi. Ligeramente inspirado en HSM, asi que tiene escenas musicales pero no nivel Disney. Tal vez Disney ya compro Star Wars pero no comprara esta fanfic-ker (USUK por ahora)
1. Chapter 1

****Ok, si alguien leyendo esto esta leyendo ¨Nada,ni nadie¨ mil disculpas, lo pienso seguir pero tenia que terminar esto.

Para colmo tambien es multichapter. Como sea, espero que lo disfruten es FrUKUS y la culpa de esto la tienen aceite y agua(no se si las habran leido pero son geniales) por pegarme el gusto por esta pare..eh...este trio...

Sin mas, suerte y difrutenla xD.. les juro que el fic tiene mejor ortografia que lo que he escrito de intro xD

* * *

_**La trágica historia de Serena**_

**Capitulo 1 | Me Gustas**

Llegue a Estados Unidos cuando tenía 11 años, mi hermana entro a la preparatoria mientras yo entraba al 6° año. Ahí conocí a Alfred y a José, nunca eh sido de hablar mucho con José, pero Alfred se volvió uno de mis mejores amigos.

En 7° año me entere que la familia de Alfred se dedicaba al tráfico de drogas y armas y que la de José simplemente al de drogas. Entonces hice lo posible por poner distancia entre nosotros, pero Alfred no se lo tomo nada bien.

Se brincaba clases para espiar las mías, cuando llegaba a mi casa él estaba en mi cuarto o en su defecto algún regalo. Encontraba notas entre mis cosas en las que se disculpaba y me pedía seguir siendo amigos. La verdad es que tanta obsesión me daba un poco de miedo. No fue sino hasta que recibí una visita de José en mi casa que decidí seguir juntándome con ellos. No me amenazo ni me ataco si es lo que piensan. Hablamos. Me dijo que Alfred estaba mal, fuera de sí mismo, que sus decisiones eran más drásticas, que si no se suicidaba iba a conseguir que lo mataran. Que estaba preocupado y que Alfred realmente necesitaba tener un amigo normal a su lado. José se veía superado por la situación.

Fue entonces cuando volví a ser su amigo, yo sabía lo idiota que Alfred podía ser y a pesar de sentir algo de recelo hacia él no quería verlo muerto. Todo volvió más o menos a la normalidad. Si acaso Alfred estaba más cariñoso que antes pero nada realmente preocupante. Tal vez debí fijarme más de cerca.

En 9° año algunos compañeros se burlaban de mí por no haber dado mi primer beso todavía. No tengo idea como se enteraron de eso. Después de unas semanas era realmente molesto, no deje que ni Alfred, ni José les dijera nada, era mi problema no de ellos. Un día, igual de fastidiado que yo, Alfred propuso eliminar el problema de raíz. Acepte, pero por supuesto que no esperaba que me fuera en ese mismo instante y mucho menos Alfred mismo en persona. Me beso. Y yo lo empuje.

Desde entonces nuestra relación volvió a cambiar. Él insistía en que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, y yo en que solo éramos y seriamos amigos.

Por un tiempo me ofreció regalos a cambio de una cita, o un abrazo, o un beso. Y no eran regalos cualquieras: ropa de marca, lociones, celulares, laptops, tablets, y cualquier nuevo gadget que saliera. Sin mencionar lo que sea que me llamara la atención por más de segundos, que además eran los más tentadores: discos y boletos a conciertos de sus bandas favoritas, accesorios. Incluso llego a ofrecer un carro.

Ese día fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Le dije que se detuviera, que no intentara comprar mi afecto, que no era una puta para estarlo vendiendo, que incluso si le aceptara los reglaos nunca lo vería como algo mas. Entonces dejo de ofrecerme regalos. Pero para mi desgracia ahí no acabo el asunto.

El día de graduación José hizo una fiesta en su casa, todos estaban invitados, yo seguía siendo amigo de Alfred y José, así que me fue imposible declinar la invitación, en especial con los ojos de "cachorro hambriento, golpeado en medio de la carretera bajo la lluvia en una noche de invierno" de Alfred.

Hasta hoy no estoy seguro de que haya sido una buena idea.

En la fiesta hubo mucho alcohol: cerveza, tequila, vodka, mezcal entre otras varias bebidas. La música estaba muy alta y para completar el cliché había una enorme alberca en el patio. Esa noche descubrí que mi resistencia al alcohol estaba en algún punto entre "increíblemente baja" y "nula".

Recuerdo que Alfred me beso, y entre delirios de alcohol creo haberle correspondido, lo demás está completamente borroso. Recuerdo voces y risas, después blanco y solo calor. Me desperté cerca de las de la mañana con una crudo horrible, con la ropa mal acomodada y otras personas dormitando alrededor. Pude identificar a Jones como una de ellas.

Lo odie, en ese momento lo odie con todas mis fuerzas. Por tomar ventaja de mi cuando estaba ebrio, porque seguramente lo había planeado, por ser un necio y un acosador. Lo odie. Y él seguía dormido tan tranquilo. Tome mis cosas y hui por la parte de atrás. Me lleve su motocicleta y me asegure de dejarla con llaves en un lugar público antes de irme a casa.

Me sentía sucio y engañado. Traicionado. Me bañe e hice cuenta de los daños. Basándome en el ardor de mis labios, algunos rasguños y memorias recuperadas, deduje que no hizo mucho más que besarme y meterme mano. Me sentí un poco mal tomar su moto pero de inmediato me dije que se lo había ganado, eso y más. Solo esperaba no verlo de nuevo en la preparatoria.

Durante las vacaciones colgué e ignore todas sus llamadas y mensajes, por teléfono, por celular, por internet. Rechace todos los paquetes y cartas que me envió, todo lo enviaba de regreso. Intento visitarme varias veces pero siempre le cerré la puerta sin siquiera verle la cara.

Scott, mi hermano, siempre ha sido un idiota conmigo. Cuando Alfred me visitaba solía decirme que mi novio había llegado, y así fue los primeros días de vacaciones. "Tu novio en el teléfono", "correo de tu novio", "tu novio te envió un mensaje". A la semana de verme rechazar todo tipo de contacto me toco el interrogatorio. Le solté todo, sin excluir nada. Con lujo de detalles, incluso mis suposiciones, sin resúmenes. No me calle nada, realmente necesitaba contárselo a alguien y no me importo siquiera que fuese a él.

Para mi sorpresa no me dijo nada ni me interrumpió en todo el rato. Cuando acabe de hablar me abrazo. Hacia años que no teníamos un momento fraternal como este. Después de unos minutos se separo y me di cuenta que yo había estaba llorando. Me dejo estar solo y pretendimos que no había pasado nada.

Después de eso simplemente dejo e mencionarme a Alfred y el directamente colgaba las llamadas, regresaba los paquetes y cartas, y le impedía pasar. Scott y yo nunca fuimos los mejores hermanos, pero él fue mi mejor apoyo durante las vacaciones.

Las vacaciones acabaron, y lo mejor de todo es que pocos días antes las llamadas, mensajes y todo lo relacionado a Alfred cesaron. El primer lunes fui increíblemente alegre al instituto, tal vez haría nuevos amigos, con suerte esta vez normales, incluso puede que conociera alguna chica linda.

Entre al salon y todo paso en camara lenta. Ahi estaba. Frente a mi.

* * *

Ok, esta corto y probablemente asi sean todos los caps.

Si les gusto o si no o si quieren que muera por favor envienme un review :D

y como ya es tradición para mi:

**_¨Cada review que dejas aumenta las posibilidades de volver este fic rating M¨_**


	2. Chapter 2

Despues de mil años llega el segundo capitulo. Lamento la demora, pero entre la Universidad y los preparativos para el fin del mundo no tengo mucho tiempo. Al final decidi actualizar antes de que llegue el fin ya saben, para morir en suspenso xD  
Disfrutenlo!

* * *

_Hetalia no es mio, por mucho que me haga esto llorar en las noches..._

* * *

_**La trágica historia de Serena**_

**Capitulo 2| No puede ser**

Entre al salón de clases y todo paso en cámara lenta. Ahí estaba. Frente a mí. Mire detenidamente, no había forma de equivocarme.

La maestra más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Era apenas de mi estatura, cabello largo y castaño recogido en una coleta baja. Delgada figura, tal vez no tendría los más grandes senos, de hecho parecía no tener, pero tenía la cintura más perfecta.

Volteo a verme con sus enormes ojos marrón y sus delicados labios, sonrió y con su dulce voz me pidió que tomara cualquier asiento. No pude dejar de mirarla. Llegaron el resto de mis compañeros y yo a penas y podía despegar mis ojos de ella. Cuando el salón estuvo lleno se presento. Y fue como un balde de agua fría.

Era el profesor Yao Wang. Profesor. Profesor. Fue una mini depresión, pero de inmediato agradecí que mi crush no hubiera durado tanto. Pase la clase entera cabizbajo tratando de superar por completo la confusión. Todavía era difícil hacerme entender que era hombre y no mujer cuando el profesor Wang se fue.

La siguiente clase la dio un animado y molesto profesor español llamado, para variar, Antonio. De ratos se le olvidaba hablar ingles. En que país se cree que esta? Estoy seguro de que le caí tan mal como él me cayó a mí. Para mitad de su clase decidí ignorarlo y empezó a garabatear notas y canciones en la parte trasera de mi libreta.

Podía escuchar que el profe decía cosas y veía las sombras de los movimientos a mí alrededor. Estaba metido en mi mundo. Por eso me sorprendió cuando de a un lado mío una voz demasiado familiar para mi gusto me hablo.

-Hey! , Arthur... me escuchas?

José. Que hace aqui José? Volteo a verlo como quien ve a un fantasma.

-Que haces aquí? Esta escuela está muy lejos de donde vives.

-Mi jefe tiene un compadre aquí- me contesta medio en ingles, medio en español.

-Este profesor? -señalo a Antonio que en ese momento esta hablando de nuevo en español.

-No, ni madres. Este vato le caga. No te puedo decir wey, pero ya luego lo vas a conocer.-responde igual, en spanglish.

-O-oye... y A-Al..?- medio pregunto sobrepasado por el miedo y nervios de verlo de nuevo.

-Alfredo?-Asiento a penas perceptiblemente- No me vas a creer wey-se inclina hacia adelante como si se me fuera a contar el secreto más grande de la humanidad- pero...

-Puedo dar la clase o los interrumpo? -Antonio molestando en su lengua mater.

-Interrumpes de hecho...- le respondo en español. Aprendí a hablarlo gracias a José y su familia, cuando niños nos quedábamos a hacer pijamadas allá y sus padres no hablan nada bien ingles, poco a poco aprendí sin darme cuenta. Naturalmente que luego José nos daba ¨clases¨ en las que aprendí a decir ¨quiero cerveza¨, ¨tengo cara de culo¨, ¨soy puto¨ entre otras cosas similares que conforme mi español mejoraba aprendí a no decir.

-te cuento luego wey...-Me dijo José acomodándose en su lugar. Antonio me miro feo antes de continuar con su clase en ingles.

La clase acabo y Antonio seguía hablándonos sobre cuáles son los cuidados especiales de un tomate para que crezca sano y delicioso. La clase se supone que es de matemáticas.

Llego el siguiente profesor y lo interrumpió abruptamente.

-Antonio! Que te he dicho de la poca genialidad de desviarse de clase!-dicho esto rio estrepitosamente mientras el español sonreía y se acercaba a abrazarlo en un acto fraternalmente poco masculino. Después de poco se despidió para ir a su siguiente clase mientras el otro singular individuo nos analizaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Algo tétrico si me preguntan.

-Wey que miedo, tiene los ojos rojos como el diablo.-De nuevo José empezó a hablar conmigo.

-Es albino, por eso también tiene el pelo y piel tan...poco coloridas.- El profesor, aun sin nombre nos miro y señalo teatralmente.

-Ustedes dos! Cambien de lugar! no dejare que interrumpan mi genial clase!.-Dicho esto se giro para escribir su nombre en el pizarrón: Gilbert Bieldshmidt.- Y pueden decirme profesor Bieldshmidt!, el genial!

Tras mirarlo fijamente un momento tomo mis cosas y me cambio de lugar a una banca vacía dos filas a la derecha. Entonces empieza a hablar a gritos sobre lo que tratara su materia. Historia. Al final de la clase no e aprendido nada relacionado con la historia que no sea la suya.

Para la 4 clase, la de arte me rendí, no aprendería nada en esta escuela. El profesor, de probable ascendencia italiana se llamaba Roman, y no tenia intención de enseñarnos nada. Se paso la clase entera hablando de sus amores pasados, y al final nos encargo de tarea hacer un dibujo a carboncillo sobre marquilla. Ni siquiera se como se agarra el carboncillo correctamente.

Al final de esta materia tuvimos un descanso bien merecido. José y yo nos quedamos en el salón a comer su lonche. Eso era algo que extrañaba de mi amistad con él, la comida de su madre era deliciosa. La de la mía, no tanto.

-Entonces que? -le pregunte ansioso por saber, deseando que Alfred no lo hubiera seguido.

-Entonces que de que?-me respondió inútilmente antes de meterse a la boca un taco lleno de salsa.

-De Alfred..-debo admitir que no fui nada bueno disimulando mi irritación.

-Ah, si wey!...-le dio otra mordida a su taco, lo mastico, trago, tomo de su refresco y se limpio la boca antes de dignarse a responder-Alfred... Ayer lo vi y me dijo que empieza a sospechar que lo odias

-Eso te dijo, a penas a sospechar que... después de...-me tragué el coraje para obtener la respuesta que realmente me interesaba- pero y él donde esta estudiando?

-Todavía no se decide por una escuela, le dije que se viniera pa´ca conmigo pero como es bien pinche gringo como que no le cae tanto extranjero por acá.- Me respondió simplemente sin enterarse la tensión que me causaba la idea sola.- Pero ahorita en la clase de este bato diabólico le envíe un mensaje, le dije que estas aquí así que de seguro ahorita se esta inscribiendo el carbón. Te estuvo buscando todas las vacaciones pero dice que no estaba en casa. Te mudaste o algo?

-N-no...-ni siquiera le estaba respondiendo a él. Mi cabeza estaba atorada en la idea de volverlo a ver. Ya habían pasado casi 2 meses. Debería haberlo superado, pero no puedo. Traiciono la confianza que le tenia. Tal vez no me violo pero yo sentía como si lo hubiera hecho. La imagen mental de Alfred inscribiéndose me causaba nauseas y un profundo malestar. Flashasos de esa noche se empeñaban en llenar mi cabeza para empeorar la situación.

Sin aviso alguno tome mis cosas y escape de la escuela. Corriendo llegue a mi casa, me encerré en mi cuarto, tome mi viejo discman le conecte los audífonos, puse a reproducir el primer disco de The Beatles que me encontré, me senté en el rincón mas oscuro de mi cuarto y me metí en mi mundo donde solo estaba yo y la belleza. Donde todos eran buenos y nadie quería lastimarme. Donde Alfred, José y yo teníamos 11 años y todo era más simple. Donde Alfred no me había hecho nada y aun era mi amigo, donde José nos enseñaba a insultarnos a nosotros mismos.

Y escuchando de fondo Across the universe caí rendido.


End file.
